Angry Easter
by Smarty 94
Summary: While hosting an Easter Egg hunt at an orphanage; Bubbles gets mistaken for an egg and Hal tries to get his best friend out. Meanwhile; tons of Easter Bunny impersonators are kidnapped by Swiss Army and Bugs leaps into action.
1. Easter Day

In the mansion living room; Ben and Kai were eating tons of easter candy.

"Mmm, oh yeah, that's good." said Ben.

Kai nodded.

"Yeah, this is good." said said Kai.

"I feel so guilty right now, especially since Easter is happening on the same day as April Fools this years." said Ben.

Kai nodded and looked around.

"I wonder if anyone has plans for Easter." said Kai.

"Of course they do." said Ben.

He then ate a jelly bean.

"Cherry flavor." said Ben.

Lincoln entered the room.

"Has anyone seen the stash of candy I left in my room?" said Lincoln.

Ben and Kai looked at the candy and back at each other in shock before covering it up with a blanket.

"Nope, wasn't here." said Ben.

"Yeah, definetly." said Kai.

"Try Owen." said Ben

"He loves to Eat." said Kai.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"Okay." he said before walking off.

Ben and Kai sighed before removing the blanket.

"That was a close call." said Kai.

Ben nodded.

"Yeah it was." said Ben.

He and Kai resumed eating the candy.

In Hal and Bubbles room; Bubbles was sitting on his bed before a farting sound was heard.

The bird stood up and saw that tons of easter eggs were in his nest.

He chuckled.

"I am so awesome." said Bubbles.

He chuckled again.

"Yeah, this will be so good." said Bubbles.

He farted out some more easter eggs and candied eggs as well.

"Huh I'm still shocked I can do that." said Bubbles.

Chuck stuck his head in the room.

"Will you quit farting out easter candy, you're stinking up the joint." said Chuck.

Bubbles rolled his eyes.

"I can't." said Bubbles.

He farted out another easter egg.

Chuck took the egg and smashed it and punched Bubbles making him drop the other eggs.

Chuck groaned before walking off.

Bubbles picked up a jelly bean and ate it.

"Mmm, tasty." said Bubbles.

He farted out more easter candy.

"I should see a doctor for this." said Bubbles.

Hal entered the room.

"So you ready for the easter benefit at the orphanage?" said Hal.

"Just about." said Bubbles, "And I thought it was April Fools day."

"It's confusing this year." said Hal.


	2. Easter Bunny Impersonator's Kidnapped

In the mansion kitchen; Bugs was going through the fridge.

He pulled out a bottle of carrot juice and started drinking it.

He spits it out and saw the expire date.

"Crap." said Bugs, "Last month."

He poured the rest of it down a drain before tossing the bottle in the garbage can.

"I need to buy more." He said.

Just then Robin entered the kitchen and went to the fridge and looked around.

"What to drink, what to drink." said Robin, "Can't have something regular for Easter."

Bugs turned to Robin.

"I thought it was April Fools." said Bugs.

Robin nodded.

"It is also Easter, very weird." said the Boy Wonder.

Bugs is super shocked.

"That makes sense." said Bugs.

"It does, Raven's sprouting her own legs around the place." said Robin.

Bugs scoffed.

"As if." said Bugs.

Later; Bugs drove his car to a grocery store and parked it.

He exited the car and smiled.

"You know people who see the manor think we are rich." He said.

The rabbit walked into the store and grabbed a cart before walking through the place.

"Carrot juice, carrot juice." said Bugs.

He looked around and saw Grape Juice, Apple Juice, Orange Juice, Tomato Juice, and other Juices.

Bugs saw a bottle of carrot juice and grabbed it.

"There we go." said Bugs.

"Hello there young man." said a Voice.

This scared Bugs and caused him to drop the carrot juice.

He turned to see an old man.

"Can I interest you in a very legit watch?" the old guy said before holding an arm out, revealing tons of fake watches.

Bugs became mad.

"NO!" Bugs yelled, "THIS IS A GROCERY STORE!"

The man became shocked and walked off.

"YOU'RE A CREEP, GO GET SOME COFFEE WITH CREAMER IN IT!" yelled the rabbit.

He sighed.

"Well, takes care of that." said Bugs.

He grabbed the carrot juice before putting it in his cart.

He grabbed two more and smiled.

"You can never have to many Carrot Juices." He said.

He then left the aisle.

As he was walking he saw something that caught his eye.

"Huh?" said Bugs.

He picked up a newspaper and read it.

"Multiple Easter Bunny impersonator's captured." Bugs read.

He became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Bugs, "This means war."

He then became mad.

"Who's the jerk responsible for this?" said Bugs.

In Swiss Army's cave; a ton of phony Easter Bunny's were tied up and looking at the interdimensional assassin.

Swiss Army laughed while his assistant smiled.

"This is the best scam yet." said Harl Bot.

"Of course, capture every Easter Bunny impersonator as a way of drawing out the real deal and dispose of him or her for never giving me the candy I've wanted as a child." said Swiss Army.

 **Flashback**

A young Swiss Army, but was known as Jack Gardener at the time walked out of a bedroom cheering happily.

"OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, THE EASTER BUNNY BETTER HAVE COME THROUGH TO ME!" yelled Jack.

He walked into a living room and saw a big plastic easter egg.

"Carmel filled chocolate eggs here I come." said Jack.

He opened up the egg, but only saw tons of black licorice.

Jack became shocked.

"Black licorce?" said Jack.

He became mad.

"I HATE BLACK LICORICE!" yelled Jack, "I KILL THAT BUNNY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

 **End Flashback**

"Uh boss, why was it because of black licorice?" said Harl Bot.

"I prefer red licorice." said Swiss Army.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"You prefer red licorice?" said one of the impersonators.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Yeah." said Swiss Army.

"You know that black licorice is the Easter way of saying you've been bad right?" said another impersonator.

Swiss Army pulled out a pistol and shot the imposter in the head, killing him.

"Harl darling, be a babe and bury that asshole in the garden." said Swiss Army.

"On it." said Harl Bot.

She grabbed the dead body and dragged it out of the cave.

Swiss Army growled.

"Now where were we?" said Swiss Army.


	3. Orphanage Easter Egg Hunt

At the Toon City orphanage; a bus stopped in front of the place and Hal and Bubbles emerged from it before the vehicle left.

"Well, this is the place." said Hal.

Bubbles nodded.

"Yep, lets make these kids happy." said Bubbles.

The two entered the building and saw tons of orphans.

"Greetings children, for I am the Easter Toucan, and this is my assosiate, Bubbles the Easter Chick." said Hal.

Bubbles became shocked.

"Wait, I have to be a chick?" said Bubbles.

Hal nodded.

"Yeah it's more believeable that way." said Hal.

Bubbles became mad.

"Lame." said Bubbles.

"I know you are but what am I?" Asked Hal.

Bubbles growled.

"Easter Toucan? There's no such thing." said a girl.

"I'm a new icon." said Hal.

The girl nodded.

"I see." said the girl.

"I thought it was April Fools day." said a boy.

"Yeah it's weird." said Hal.

He turned to Bubbles.

"Okay Bubbles, now go outside and hide all the Easter stuff in the yard." said Hal.

Bubbles growled.

"Yeah I'll hide Easter things." Bubbles grumbled.

He walked off.

Hal smiled.

"He's such a good best friend." said Hal.

Outside the orphanage; Bubbles sat down on a bush and started groaning while reading a newspaper.

He sighed.

"There we go." said Bubbles.

He stood up and looked in the bush to see tons of plastic eggs.

"There we go, just got to do that for several more bushes or hiding spots." said Bubbles.

He walked off.

Later; the bird was sitting in a tree hole before sighing.

"The things I do for kids." He said.

He got off the tree.

"Well, that's every hiding spot." said Bubbles.

"I'll say." A Voice said.

"Same here." said Bubbles.

He then became confused.

"Wait." said Bubbles.

He looked around.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"I did." saod a voice.

He turned to see Hal.

"Good job buddy." said Hal.

Bubble smiled.

"I know." said Bubbles.

"ALRIGHT KIDS, COME ON OUT AND SEARCH FOR THE EGGS!" yelled Hal.

All the orphans ran out of the orphanage and started looking all over the place.

They even trampled the two birds.

"Ow." said Bubbles.

"I blame myself for this." said Hal.

"F-You Hal." saod Bubbles.

Hal became shocked.

"F me, are you F'ing me right now?" said Hal.

"No, you're f'ing me." said Bubbles.

Bubbles rolled his eyes and gave Hal two middle fingers and a raspberry.

"Very mature." said Hal.

Bubbles puffed himself up to normal before walking off.

Hal became mad.

"Sure, don't ask how anyone's feeling." said Hal.

Later; Bubbles was at a coffee stand and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." said Bubbles.

He walked away from the stand and sat down on a bench.

He grumbled.

"Stupid Hal." He said.

He drank some of his coffee.

"I'm better then that, I should be doing my own thing." said Bubbles.

He then smiled.

"Yeah, I should do some of my own Easter stuff." said Bubbles.

He then curled up before falling asleep.

Then a little girl with blonde saw the sleeping Bubbles before picking it up.

"Weird egg." said the girl.

She walked off with it.


	4. Swiss Army's Cave Carnival

With Bugs; he was looking at his GPS on his phone and walking through a forest.

"Where could those Easter Bunny posers be?" said Bugs.

He then sighed.

"It's not like I'll find the place the impersonator's are being kept." said Bugs.

He bumped into something and groaned.

"What the?" said Bugs.

He looked up and saw a cave with a sign saying "Swiss Army's Cave, and definetly not the place the Easter Bunny posers are being kept." shocking Bugs.

"Huh, neat." said Bugs.

He entered the cave.

The rabbit became shocked by what all he saw.

The entire cave was like an amusement park.

"Wow, so this is where all of this guy's money goes after a death he commits." said Bugs.

He then smiled.

"Nice place." said Bugs.

He then saw a roller coaster and is shocked.

"Very impressive." said Bugs.

He walked over to the coaster and sat down on the front.

With Swiss Army; he was in his living room watching the Batman and Robin film.

"Huh Arnold Schwarzenegger was awesome as Freeze." said Swiss Army.

A beeping sound was heard and Swiss Army groaned.

"Great, while I'm watching a film." said Swiss Army.

He paused the movie and walked to a computer before sticking one of his body wires to the controls.

Then he saw an video of Bugs Bunny riding the same roller coaster while screaming happily.

"Hey isn't that an Easter Bunny impersonator?" said Swiss Army.

He chuckled.

"Time to have some fun." said Swiss Army.

Back with Bugs; he was still on the roller coaster.

"Man this is fun. Plus I'll bet nothing bad can happen." saod Bugs.

" _Hello there people_." said Swiss Army's voice.

Bugs heard the voice.

"Yes?" said Bugs.

" _Prepare to experience an incredibly fast coaster._ " Swiss Army's voice said.

The coaster started going very fast, but Bugs jumped off the coaster.

" _Hey wait, get back on there._ " said Swiss Army.

"No, I'm bored already." said Bugs.

As he walked off the roller coaster came back and hits Bugs.

"WHAT THE!" shouted Bugs

"You can't escape my Roller Coaster Of Doom." saod Swiss Army's voice

Bugs was now dressed like a matator and holding a red cape.

"Toro, toro." said Bugs.

The coaster raced towards Bugs, but the rabbit moved out of the way and saw a button labeled 'Return to sender' before pushing it.

The coaster then disappeared.

Swiss Army became confused.

"Where's that coaster?" said Swiss Army.

He heard a coaster sound and became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Swiss Army.

The Roller Coaster hits him and they exploded.

Swiss Army emerged from the rumble of his destroyed coaster and coughed.

"Damn." said Swiss Army.

He opened up his chest and saw his life counter said 982.

"At least I didn't lose a life." said Swiss Army.

"I'll say." said Harl Bot. "I should watch the new episode of Roseanne."

Back with Bugs; he was riding a bumper car.

"This is nice." said Bugs.

Swiss Army who was still connected to his computer chuckled.

"Time to give him a little excitment." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a red button.

Then the bumper cars started going very fast and bumped into each other.

"Eh, I'm bored." said Bugs.

He jumped out of his car and over to the controls before sticking a wrench into the controls.

Swiss Army saw this and is mad.

"You Have gotta be kidding me." He muttered

Just then a bumper car went out of control and hits Swiss Army and it explodes.

Swiss Army emerged from the explosion and opened his chest to see his life counter still said 982.

He became shocked.

"Wow, two near death experiences, and I still haven't lost a thing." said Swiss Army.

Then one of his arms fell off.

"Except my arm." He said.

He then reattached his arm.

Back with Bugs; he walked over to a consession cart and slid a dollar onto the counter before pulling out a deep fried carrot.

Bugs ate the carrot and chuckled.

"Mmm, deep fried." said Bugs.

The cart then turned into some type of robot before turning to Bugs.

"You'll pay for eating a deep fried carrot." said the bot.

"I already did." said Bugs.

The bot then started firing tons of deep fried food at Bugs who just moved out of the way.

He saw a switch that was set to attack food buyers before flipping it to attack owner.

Bugs smirked.

"There we go." said Bugs.

Swiss Army groaned.

"I knew putting that switch on the cart was a bad idea." said Swiss Army.

The cart then crashed through his wall and landed on him before exploding.

However Swiss Army survives again.

"How about that, not a single scratch, again." said Swiss Army, "Looks like I'm becoming very sturdy."

Then a leg fell off.

"Minus the leg." said Swiss Army.

He then fainted.

With Bugs; he was at some type of ring the bell game.

He looked up and saw the bell.

"Easy peasy." said Bugs.

Swiss Army saw this and smirked.

"That's what you think." said Swiss Army.

He pulled out a bottle of glue and chuckled.

Bugs banged the hammer on the see saw, but the bar didn't go up to the bell.

The rabbit became confused.

"Huh?" said Bugs.

He did it several times, but failed each time.

Bugs groaned before pulling out a can of spinach.

He popped it open before eating the spinach as weird music started playing.

He then hig the see saw and the bar went flying to the bell before going into the air and disappearing.

Swiss Army became shocked where did that bar go?" said Swiss Army.

The bar in question then hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Bugs then saw a door labeled, hostage room and chuckled.

"To easy." said Bugs.

He entered it and saw every impersonator.

"We're leaving." said Bugs.

Then a cannon from Swiss Army's hand was aimed at his head.

"Yeah right." said Swiss Army.

Then the Fairly Odd Parents Easter Bunny appeared.

"Not on my watch." said Odd Easter Bunny.

Suddenly; the Teen TItans Go Easter Bunny appeared.

"Not happening." said GO Easter Bunny.

Then the Rise of the Guardians Easter Bunny appeared.

"Try me mate." said Guardian Easter Bunny.

The bunnies became confused.

"The hell?" said Go Easter Bunny.

The bunnies started arguing and eventually started fighting each other.

Bugs and Swiss Army sat down on chairs and started eating popcorn.

"Nice, very nice." said Bugs.

"Yep." said Swiss Army.

Bugs pulled out a pistol and aimed at Swiss Army's head.

"Nothing personal." said Bugs.

He then shot the bot in the head, finally killing him after the near death experiences he's went through.


	5. Saving Bubbles

In an unknown house; Bubbles who was still sleeping slowly woke up before yawning.

"What a dream." said Bubbles.

He looked around and became confused.

"What is this place?" said Bubbles.

"Hello there." said a Voice.

Bubbles turned to see the same girl and shrieked.

"My egg has hatched." said the girl.

Bubbles became confused.

"Egg?" said Bubbles.

The girl shrieked in shocked.

"It's talks as well, sweet." said the girl.

Bubbles did some thinking before acting shocked and pointing somewhere.

"Look over there." said Bubbles.

The girl turned to where Bubbles was pointing.

"I don't-" the girl said before turning back around, only to see Bubbles was gone, "Rats."

Bubbles ran into a bathroom and locked the door while panting from exhaustion.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hal saying 'Trapped in a house with a little girl thinking I'm a pet bird, help me.'

He saw a text saying 'Don't worry, I've got your phone on GPS.'

Bubbles sighed in relief.

Another text appeared saying 'Pretend to be sick.'

Bubbles started dry heaving and coughing.

The girl who was outside the room became shocked.

"Oh no, is there a vet here?" said the girl.

Hal who was dressed like a doctor appeared.

"Bird vetrinarian." said Hal.

The girl turned to Hal confused.

"You're a vet? You look like a bird." said the girl.

"Takes one to know one." said Hal, "Now where's the bird?"

The girl pointed to the bathroom door.

"Okay." said Hal.

He opened the door and saw the sickness faking Bubbles.

Hal placed an ear to his best friends chest before becoming shocked.

"Oh boy, it's a very bad case of birdy titus, very contagious to birds and humans. I'm going to have to take this bird with me to my office." said Hal.

He picked up Bubbles before walking off.

"Thanks for your time." said Hal.

He walked out of the house and ran very far away with Bubbles.

"I feel bad for lying to a little girl about being sick." said Bubbles.

"Eh, she'll forget about everything and find something else to obsess over." said Hal.


End file.
